


I am So In Love With You

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, It's just pure fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, that is literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Kara and Lena say 'I love you' for the first time. I think it's pretty sweet.





	I am So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, just ignore any of my mistakes and enjoy :)

Everything was perfect. It was a warm summer evening, but the sun had long since set and the breeze that was coming off the ocean and in through Kara's open window, made it so it wasn't unbearably hot like it had been for the past six days.

It was the middle of July, so the heat had well and truly set in, and Kara and Lena had made a habit of going down to the beach every other day since Summer had started. They both knew that when they started college in the fall, they would be spending significantly less time together because they wouldn't be going to the same college.

Long before Lena had met Kara, she had always dreamed of studying at MIT, and that dream hadn't left her when she did meet Kara. However, despite Kara enjoying the STEM subjects, she didn't have an interest in pursuing a career in them; she much preferred the arts, specifically writing, so she'd applied to Metropolis University's journalism course.

Even though Kara knew that if she and Lena did go to separate Universities, she still encouraged Lena applying to MIT. She didn't want to be the reason that Lena didn't do what she'd want for so long. So, with her own desire and Kara's encouragement, Lena applied to MIT and was accepted.

They both took comfort in the fact that they'd both be on the Eastern seaboard, but they knew the distance would be difficult. There was no doubt that there would be periods where the only communication they'd have would be a single text, and that there would be fights, but they were both prepared for it. Their relationship ignited something deep inside them, and neither was prepared to lose that.

So, with their impending departure and separation, Kara and Lena were determined to spend and enjoy every moment they got to spend together.

It was approaching midnight and Kara and Lena were still wide awake. Their legs were a tangled mess and their arms were wrapped around one another, holding each other close. They would voice the random thoughts that crossed their minds, but they were mostly just trying to commit the moment to memory.

As Lena stared intently at Kara, she could help the feeling the bubbled up inside. She'd never felt like that before; had such intense and strong feelings of love? It couldn't be love, could it? They'd only been dating for three months, surely those feelings weren't love.

Lena knew there was something different about Kara, about the way she made her feel, she'd known it since New Year's Eve last year, but surely she wasn't in love with Kara, not yet anyway.

But Lena kept thinking about the way Kara made her feel and the way she would hold her with such strength but also such softness and care. Lena had picked up on the smile that everyone seemed to mention; the smile that Kara would only give to Lena. And the sparkle and pure happiness Lena would see in Kara's eyes whenever they were together.

Then it dawned on her; it is love. What she felt for Kara was love. But not just the kind of love you have for a partner, it was such an intense love that Lena knew she'd never be the same if she lost Kara. There was no denying it. She'd felt a flutter of it first when they'd spent Christmas together, then at the New Year's beach party, and that feeling never seemed to leave her after that point.

That feeling that seemed to spread all throughout her body, Lena now recognised was love in its purest form.

Lena began smiling ear-to-ear because she was so in love and couldn't fathom that she would ever be so lucky to feel this way.

"What?" Kara asked with happiness in her voice when she saw Lena's smile thanks to the moonlight that was drifting in through her open window, "What's got you so happy?"

"I am so in love with you," Lena said without really thinking that she'd said it.

Kara's eyes widened at Lena's admission. She knew that Lena sometimes had a hard time opening up, especially when it could make her appear so vulnerable. But the smile that was across Lena's face mirrored itself on Kara's because this was the first time that either of them had said anything about love.

Kara had known for a while by that point that she was in love with Lena, and always would be. She'd gotten that same intense feeling that never left her and only seemed to grow with time.

"Are you now?" Kara asked in flirtation.

"Mhm," Lena nodded, her smile never once wavering.

"Well," Kara kissed the tip of Lena's nose, "It just so happens that I am helplessly head over heels for you, Lena Luthor, and I have been for more than you know."

With smiles adorning their faces, they both closed the already small space between them with a powerful kiss that what they'd just said was true and always would be true.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" Lena asked once they separated, "We're gonna be able to make this work while being so far apart for the next four years?"

"We're gonna be more than okay, Lena, we are going to be amazing. The distance will be hard, I know that, but we'll only come out stronger because of it."

"You'd better be right," Lena knew she was, "because I don't think I can lose you."

"You won't," Kara carefully kissed Lena's nose again, "Besides, what would I do without my number one fan?" she jokingly asked, referring to the first time her and Lena kissed.

"God, you're insufferable," Lena replied, but her tone and smile let Kara know that she didn't mean it.

"Maybe so, but you still love me."

"And you love me."

"How could I not?"

"Very true, I am quite lovable," Lena said with playfulness in her voice.

"That you are," Kara agreed, a smile still covering her face.

A silence settled between the two after their playful banter had ended, but was only broken when Kara quietly spoke again.

"I love you," she said quietly into the small space between them.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments, so if you have any input, constructive criticism or just general feedback, feel free to leave a comment. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
